You are my dazzingly, my only, my one
by Kats
Summary: An old fic about KagomeInuYasha
1. Default Chapter

I thought of this while reading some other Inu-Yasha fanfic's, brilliantly written ones.

************************************************************************

__

Kagome sat, silently, on a rock next to the glimmering pool of water. The small stream had formed this pool after first falling over a ledge of granite, harder then the surrounding stone, eating away into the earth until a deep pool formed below it. However, a later upheaval of the earth had tilted that land upwards, causing the earth around the pool to push up, making it level with the top of the waterfall. 

Kagome didn't care. She sat on a large boulder, donned in her bathing suit, brushing her wet, shimmering black locks slowly and dreamily in the bright sunlight. She knew, secretly, that this was her time. Inu-Yasha was about a hundred yards back in the woods, not watching, but making sure she was safe, Shippo was off trying to become more powerful with his kitsune magic, and Miroku and Sango were undoubtedly puttering around camp, showing their love for each other by groping, and getting slapped for gropping.

She smiled. Life was good right now. She had a lot of shards; she had her friends…

She hummed happily. Naraku was off somewhere, being a pain in the ass to someone else, Kikyo hadn't been seen for days…

Kagome lay on her back and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her somewhat chilled body.

__

Kikyo…

What was it about her? That she was supposed to be the same person as Kagome? That she was insufferably cool and calm and just a flaming bitch about her coolness?

__

That's not entirely fair…

She wasn't a FLAMING bitch, but there was just SOMETHING that got Kagome's hair to stand up around her. She knew…deep inside she knew, and she'd come to grips with, the fact that she was a part of a whole. She wasn't an entire human being, and that her other half had a bow, a lot of arrows, and her and Inu-Yasha's name on almost every one.

__

Does she love Inu-Yasha? Do I?

She smiled, her eyes still closed, sensing that Inu-Yasha had moved through the trees, closer, to make sure that she was all right. If she wasn't splashing about, and she didn't come immediately back towards the rather permanent camp, he got worried.

__

I love him

Her smile broadened, and with a mouthed word of 'Sit, please', she heard Inu-Yasha go crashing to the ground.

****

BITCH!!!

She almost laughed. He was so cute, and sweet, and so wonderful, if only he would look at her, and smile, and laugh.

__

But he never smiles, or laughs, or jokes with me. He treats me, he treats all of us, like we're just annoying distractions…

She frowned and opened her eyes, dazzingly herself on the sunlight.

__

Well, that's going to change tonight!

************************************************************************

Yheah, this is probably going to go where you think it's going to go. But dammit, it'll have a plot this time, I promise.

^._.^


	2. 2

ANTS! I mopped the house (cause it's all tile) with bleach the night before and there are ANTS EVERYWHERE!

And the worse part is they were making this inch wide black little highway to get to my SPONGE.

;_;

How embarrassing is that, that ants will EAT your clean up sponge…

(I feel like a failure for house-cleaners)

************************************************************************

Kagome had returned to camp a few hours before, her hair washed, and itching Inu-Yasha's nose with that scent that he secretly thought of as hers and hers alone. It wasn't sweet. No human smelled sweet, and some of them smelled like something that should be able to kill those poor animals they rode on, but Kagome's was a fresh scent. The smell of a room filled with sunlight. 

He muttered a bit as they walked back towards the encampment. Kagome looking up and around at the tree's and glittering sunlight like she'd never seen them before. Every once in a while, she'd open up her arms and spin around, her eyes closed and her face pointed at the canopy of tree's, her hair throwing off glittering diamonds of water from the still damp curls.

Inu-Yasha knew that none of the other's had seen her like this. This was their time, when she was done with her bathing, and she smelled like fresh water, like the leaves that she'd stepped on, like the foaming soap that smelled of exotic fruits that she put in her hair.

He smiled, though it looked like more of a smirk, quickly hiding it as her twirl brought her around to face him. She smiled at him; her eyes closed happily, her head tilted to the side. 

His heart almost stopped beating.

She was so beautiful. He knew he loved her. He loved Kikyo, he loved Kagome. He wanted to see them whole again.

Kagome bounced ahead of him, calling out to Shippo, to Sango and Miroku. Shippo popped up, bouncing towards her like a rubber ball, little laughing mushrooms springing up behind him.

__

SHIPPOU! You've been practicing!

Her voice was delighted. She craned her neck and looked at the line of little happily singing and laughing fungus. Kagome took Shippo and tossed him in the air, and caught him.

Inu-Yasha smiled. She looked like so reassuring doing that. An older sister, a loving aunt, a mom. Quickly, before that rare smile could be spotted, he plastered his annoyed face on. 

****

Feh, you brat

Shippo wailed, and Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a glare, then cocked her head at him and looked at him sadly.

He had the strangest urge to apologize…

So he turned and walked faster towards the camp, calling ahead, demanding to know if they were ready to leave yet.

__

They're going on ahead Inu-Yasha. 

Kagome's voice startled him. Who was going on ahead? Sango and Miroku? He turned, but before he could let his words snarl out at her, she was talking again.

__

Shippo, Inu-Yasha and I need to have a serious talk *she wagged her finger at him* _So you need to go and catch up with Miroku and Sango and stay with them, okay?_

Shippo clung to her tightly, demanding that he'd have to stay to protect her from Inu-Yasha. 

__

Shippo, you know I don't need protection from Inu-Yasha. He won't hurt me, and if he does anything stupid I'll just S.I.T. him. And I think you should go protect Sango from Miroku's gropping.

This startled him and he eyed Kagome warily. She'd shot him a glance as she spelled out the word that meant instant face planting, and he had no doubt that if he put up a fuss right now, she was going to make him feel pain like he'd never had to before.

************************************************************************

I'll write another chapter later today. I'm just…AH, feeling tired and good. Got the ants cleaned up, got my room cleaned. I'm so productive today. (though I really feel like Martha Stewart)


	3. 3

It had been hours. They hadn't done anything in all that time that they'd been in the camp, and Inu-Yasha was barely holding himself back from barking out a complaint every ten minutes at Kagome. 

When they'd walked back earlier, and she'd said…

****

What are we doing? I thought…something…feh!

He shook his thoughts out of his head before they could go in the direction that he was positive that they were going. That was NOT a productive way to think. He looked over at Kagome, who was staring at a large black volume, which read in kanji ' Enu-gulishu'. He snorted.

****

Whatever that Enu-gulishu is, I hope she finishes it. I don't know what the heck we're doing here ANYWAY.

His eyes were pulled to her hair. The way it fell off her head, surrounding her face with the softness that he ached to reach out and just stroke his hands through…

************************************************************************

Kagome stared at her English book in concentration. She had no idea what to say. 

__

I said to leave us alone…I said that we were going to have a talk. And now, I'm silent. What do I say? How do I tell him 'Inu-Yasha, I think that I have feelings for you'?

She frowned at the book, as if it in and of itself was the one causing her mental incapacity. Silently she let her eyes drift towards Inu-Yasha's face and had to hold back a smile. She'd caught him looking at her hair before, but this was one of the cutest 'puppy' faces she'd ever seen. He was staring, out and out, at her hair. His eyes were begging to touch it and she could see his hands twitching in his lap. 

__

Heaven only knows that he wouldn't let me see him this way on purpose. If he knew that I've seen the way he aches to touch my hair, or the fascination he secretly has with my shoes…

She put the book down and turned to face him.

" Inu-Yasha…" she started, hesitantly, then firming her features and continuing. " Inu-Yasha, we've got to talk!"

************************************************************************

He jumped, a bit startled. She'd certainly changed HER tone fast. Studying that all-important stuff that she was always complaining about, to practically accusing him with her tone of being the reason they weren't talking! He barely was able to hold back the 'So what's been stopping you stupid?' retort that came out of his mouth.

Watching her face contort as she obviously looked for words, he was happy that he'd held back the ones in his head. Even though he'd rather eat hot coals then admit it to anyone, he really didn't want to fight with Kagome. It was just…how else could he express himself to her?

************************************************************************

Now that she'd firmly entrenched herself in the conversation, and that she had no idea how to continue from there, she searched frantically for words. How, what, when should she say? Her feelings, the fighting, the jewel? There were so many issues to face. She decided to start out with the fighting.

__

Cause heaven knows we should take the one thing he truly enjoys out of his reach.

" Inu-Yasha…why?"

He blinked at her, almost too cute with his confused expression.

" Why…do you like yelling at me? Do you enjoy fighting with me about our quest?" She stared at him. These first answers could very well determine the rest of the conversation. His eyes blinked again, far more slowly. She could see him thinking, contemplating, seemingly taking forever before he opened his mouth, answering slowly, 

" No…I, um, I don't. I enjoy talking to you though."

She almost laughed.

" So," she said, with a little bit of a smile, " you like to talk to me. Why do you yell at me then?"

Inu-Yasha was alert. This conversation would change things, he knew. Things were going to come out here that would cause something to change for the rest of their journey together.

" What are you getting at?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. " Where are you going with all this?"

It was her turn to blink. 

__

Uh-oh, he's heading straight for the core…deflect, or just out and out?

" Why don't you ever smile at me Inu-Yasha?"

************************************************************************

Hey, more tomorrow, I'm busy organizing a war against another author/rival of mine, Cher, the almighty dork. Check out her stories and compare them to my greatness, you will see that there is truly no REAL threat to my brilliance. :D. Eh, have a good night everybody!


	4. 4

God, I tell you people, there is NOTHING like sleep. It is just…UNGH! Yes, that is what it is. It is UNGH

(I feel like my friends right now…with all of the 'unghing' and such)

************************************************************************

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome. 

This had not been what he was expecting. Something about feelings for her? Yes. Something about the quest? Yes. But something as trivial as a smile? No.

He blinked and let his brain turn it over and over. 

****

She doesn't think I smile at her. Obviously important to her that I do smile. How do I let her know that what she wants is important without being weak and human about it? Error 4.8, human mush is clogging system.

His eye twitched slightly and with a flip of his hair he got up to stomp off towards the forest.

Her eye twitched.

Won't you be my eye twitch neighbor?

She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. He stopped cold. He could not stand the sound of her crying. He gritted his teeth. 

" What kind of question is that!? Smile? Smiling is stupid! It's a waste of time when we could be doing –"

" SMILING IS NOT STUPID YOU BIG ASS!" She cut him off. " You are a big JERK if you think that. Smiling lets us know that for once in your journeys with us your at least having a HALF WAY good time when you're busy yelling at us and telling us what imbeciles we are!" She promptly burst into tears again.

He was torn. He wanted to rant at her that she was being an idiot. He wanted to cradle in his arms, which heavens forbid he should actually act on, and he wanted to disappear from the face of the planet. He choose none of the above.

Well, he did glare a bit.

" I…I am pretty happy the way things are now, Kagome."

She continued to cry, but now she was glaring at him.

" I feed you my RAMEN just so you can be pretty happy?" She got up and stomped over to him and started poking him in the chest with each word. " I have my school told that I've got reconstructive spleen surgery so that I can chase around Fuedal Japan to find a JEWEL with a DEMON so you can be pretty happy?" He was suspecting that her poking was getting harder. " I have my future in the world of buisness put in jeopordy so I can get yanked back by some grouchy, touchy, overly sensitive and wanna-be macho YOU and I get PRETTY HAPPY?!" Her pokes had become enough to bruise, and her voice had risen to a loud yell with her last words. She glared, then turned, stomped over and picked up her backpack. She adjusted it on her back and then glared at him.

" You, Inu-Yasha, are an arrogant ass!"

************************************************************************

Ugh (not to be confused with Ungh). I feel so nasty. It's taken me two days to get this much out. I'm so distracted right now. I feel sick. 

(But I discovered a bunch of dancing hamsters at K-B Toys…)

and I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out.

(But I'll probably find time to go Holiday shopping…)

and I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going to happen after this…

(K-B Toys also had Care Bears and Gargoyle action figures!)


End file.
